


Take Me Higher

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Character Development, Comforting Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alec Lightwood, Picnics, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Public Display of Affection, Sweet, could maybe be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec rushed through the city’s hustle and bustle, barely breaking a sweat. Within minutes, he’s standing in front of a tall brick building, phone alight in his hand and a smile on his face. The grate door in front of him swung inward and out stepped a smiling and glittery Magnus Bane.</p><p> </p><p>After a trying number of days, Magnus and Alec go on a date by the East River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This could probably be considered a one-shot. Maybe. If you skim a few details. Or even if you don't. It's all explained anyway.
> 
> Title is from High by För Alltid (feat. Sarah De Warren).

Another night, another day, another hour, another second. Another lecture, another patrol, another search, another of nothing. Laughter rang through the crisp night air, the wind carrying the melodic bell sounds across the East River along the Brooklyn streets to curl up into the sounds of rushing cars and horns.

Alec rushed through the city’s hustle and bustle, barely breaking a sweat. Within minutes, he’s standing in front of a tall brick building, phone alight in his hand and a smile on his face. The grate door in front of him swung inward and out stepped a smiling and glittery Magnus Bane. He looked healthier and much like his usual self.

The smile on Alec’s face widened in relief and he took Magnus’ hand in his with just a slight hesitation. “Hi.” He said before cringing.

_“Pick-up lines might help, big brother!” Izzy hollered as he left the Institute._

Before he got a chance to ponder about the merits of pick-up lines after all, Magnus tugged him closer and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Alec sighed happily, wondering how he could have gone so long without the feel of Magnus’ lips on his. Why didn’t they kiss in the morning?

He circled his arms around Magnus’ trim waist, pulling the warlock ever so closer. Alec could feel the smile on Magnus’ lips and couldn’t help but return it as he pulled the soft bottom lip into his own mouth, sucking on it tenderly.

“Mmm,”

Unexpectedly, a light blush crept up his cheeks and Alec licked the captured lip before pulling away, panting slightly. He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them, and didn’t resist the urge to give the warlock a chaste kiss. He missed the feel of them already.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ velvety voice made him shiver. “Have you eaten?”

Alec shook his head in the negative.

“Brilliant!” Magnus perked up, positively beaming. “Let’s have dinner by the river.”

Leaning away, Alec scrunched his face in confusion. “Like a picnic?”

“Exactly like a picnic, Alexander.”

“But it’s night.”

Magnus tsked. “You can have a picnic any time of the day.”

Alec looked away, trying to come up with the next best excuse. Really, he hated being outside. Too many nosy mundanes and so much noise.

“I have it all prepared.” Magnus widened his eyes and even though he wasn’t looking at the warlock straight on, Alec saw it through his peripheral vision and it shamed him to admit that even that little vision of puppy dog eyes from the warlock was enough to make him cave.

Alec sighed in defeat and Magnus perked up.

“Brilliant!” Magnus exclaimed for the second time that night. The warlock raised his hand and Alec grabbed it with runed speed.

“Don’t.” Alec pulled the hand to cradle by his chest. “Don’t use magic. I had a talk with Catarina and she told me how bad off you were for the past two days. I’m sorry for not thinking about it when I came over last night.” He waved his hand. “I forgot how tired you get when you use so much magic.”

Magnus looked at awe and Alec couldn’t help the wry smile that curved his lips. “I’ll be better.” He promised, raising the hand in his hold to kiss the smooth caramel skin softly. “I promise.”

“Oh, Alexander.”

Magnus caressed his cheek and Alec felt his heart flutter. He leaned into the touch.

“Alexander, I’m sorry for how I treated you last night. I was… tired. It won’t happen again, _I_ promise.” Magnus leaned in and pecked his cheek.

Alec smiled. “I didn’t even notice, Magnus.” He squeezed the hand he still held and abruptly turned away. He tugged at the warlock’s hand, directing them both towards the direction of the river. “C’mon, we have a date, don’t we?”

Magnus made a noise of discontent. “Alexander, we are _not_ walking all the way to the river side.”

“Why not?” Alec smiled. It was easier to talk to the warlock when he couldn’t see his gorgeous face. “It’s not that far.” It was, actually, very far but it was too much fun to hear Magnus grumble. Alec bit his lip. Teasing the warlock would become his new hobby.

It _would_ be his new hobby but apparently, the warlock was far too good at persuasion so in the end, they took a cab. Well, it was either Magnus had a smooth tongue or far too much power over Alec. Or an unfortunate mix of the two.

Alec started to worry about how that fact might cause problems for him later on. But conveniently forgot it all when he stepped down a slope and got a full view of the secluded river bank Magnus chose.

True to word, the picnic was prepared – or at least what the warlock considered as a picnic. There was what Alec figured to be a mattress of all things on top of the frozen grass covered on top by a royal purple comforter or blanket of sorts. And above that, an ornate table, a bottle in a wine bucket and two flutes as well as bright pink bean bags with a glittery blue blanket draped across it.

“Uh,” Alec commented eloquently.

Magnus peered at him, brows stitched together. “Too much?”

And _oh_ , the warlock looked so concerned and down that Alec didn’t have the heart to complain about the bright pink bean bags or the absurdity of the mattress. “It’s perfect.” He figured it was worth it to sit on the awful neon bean bag when Magnus beamed at him.

“Sit, sit!”

Alec obeyed then froze when the laugh of a group of girls floated into his ear. “Magnus,” He clutched the warlock’s arm. “Can everyone see us?”

Magnus looked at him then burst into laughter. “No, darling.”

“Oh.” Alec looked down at the table in front of him, sweeping his eyes through the food before another thought occurred to him. “Hey!” He raised his eyes to the warlock’s and frowned in disapproval and worry. “You used magic.”

“I did.” Magnus sniggered.

“Don’t do that. You should be resting.” Alec rubbed at his forehead. The warlock was as much a handful as his siblings. He stilled suddenly at the thought of Jace and hung his head back, sighing.

“What’s wrong?”

Alec snapped to and rubbed at the nape of his neck. “No, I was just thinking of Jace.”

“Oh.” Magnus paused. “How is the search going?”

“Not well.” Alec picked up the fork set in front of him. “We’ve had two leads so far that just ended up as nothing. Although, the demon activity in the city has been increasing so we’re getting busier each day.”

“If you need help –,”

“No, Magnus.” Alec shook his head forcefully. “We can take care of it.” He smiled at Magnus lopsidedly. “It’s what we do.”

“Yes,” Magnus said slowly. “I know, darling. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 _You’re only mortal_ , Alec’s mind supplied. “I’m mortal not fragile.” He snapped and regretted it immediately at the hurt look on the warlock’s face. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

Magnus kept their eye contact. “I’m immortal but I’m not indestructible.” The warlock said slowly.

Alec paused at that. _Surely_... He knew that, didn’t he? He had to control his thoughts. They were ruining everything. “Sorry.” He apologised shortly and fist his hands to ground himself for his next words. “I… Of course, I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“I’ll do my best.”

They shared a smile and the tension lifted away.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Midway through their dinner, the candles floating around them ( _“By the Angel, Magnus, stop using your magic!”_ ) were half their original size. The food on the table lay unfinished and ignored as they both nursed their drinks and stared up at the night sky.

Magnus had waved his hand, using magic _again_ , much to Alec’s worry to make the sky clearer. Seeing the stars so bright above him, Alec became so overwhelmed with childlike joy that he forgot to keep up his lecture on Magnus’ devil-may-care attitude when it came to the warlock’s own well-being.

Stargazing – something he hadn’t been able to fully appreciate until now. Another first of no doubt countless ones he’d be experiencing with Magnus.

Alec’s head snapped to the side when a white ball of light shot into the air and burst into a circle of blue glittering lights before turning into dark blue smoke. He blinked, squinting at the consecutive display and the consequent different coloured smokes dispersing in the air.

A thought sprung to mind and he barely managed to smack himself for even forgetting. He was getting too swamped at the Institute and the useless worries running in his mind.

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Um…” Alec ran a hand through his unruly hair. “I’m sorry you had to kill Camille.”

Silence.

“You and her were together for many years…” Alec closed his eyes and wished for the ground to swallow him. Yes, good job, Alec, let Magnus know you went through the Institute’s Database to find out more about him. And that vampire. “I mean,” He tried to salvage. “I just… Sorry you had to kill her.”

“Alexander,”

Alec startled when Magnus unexpectedly invaded his view of the starry sky, his eyes widening in reflex.

“Have you told anyone?”

Alec narrowed his eyes, gazing into dark brown in an attempt to read the warlock’s eyes. He took a while before answering. “I figured,” Alec whispered lowly, afraid of anyone hearing. “It would be best to not let others know.”

Magnus looked pleasantly startled by this.

“I was right?” Alec nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Thank you. What did you say instead?”

“I just reported that Camille and her fledgling ran when I helped you escape from your chains.” Alec reached out for Magnus’ arm, wanting some semblance of assurance for what he did. “I made Clary and Izzy swear to treat my report as the truth. They don’t know what happened either. I just told them you made Camille and the fledgling disappear.”

Magnus leaned in, brushing his knuckles gently across Alec’s cheek. “I’m sorry you had to lie so much for me. Why not tell your sister or Clary though?”

“I don’t trust Clary yet. And if Izzy knew, she would want to tell Clary.” Alec shook his head. “After Meliorn... I don’t want to risk you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus started to close the distance but stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. “Best warn you now; the Children of the Night know.”

“But how…” Alec bit his lip again before releasing it when he felt how chapped they were. “You told Raphael?” He kept his voice steady even as he ground his teeth. He never thought to ask why Magnus and Raphael were together that night… But, exactly how close were they? A surge of jealousy shot through him and he violently quelled it.

“No,” Magnus shook his head. “Well… yes. The Children of the Night believe your group killed Camille and her fledgling. Only Raphael knows the truth.”

Alec gnawed on his lip, ignoring his earlier sentiment about its state. “Will they start attacking us?”

Magnus let out a breath slowly. “They… won’t risk fighting with the Nephilim but there are always the stray few…” The warlock looked away. “Maybe I should have Raphael tell them I did it.”

The last sentence was spoken so softly, Alec only heard it from being in such close proximity with the warlock. He pulled Magnus to lay on top of him completely and held him tight. “No, don’t. They’ll go after you.” He twitched when the warlock taps his nose.

“Sweet Alexander, your worry for me truly warms my heart.” Magnus cooed. “But –,”

“No,” Alec reiterated stubbornly.

Magnus sighed. “I can take care of myself, Alexander. I’d rather it be me they target than you,”

“And I’m telling you, I feel the same so don’t argue. Clearly, between the two of us, I have the lesser risk with their retaliation.” Alec pointed out. “I’ll just have to be more careful around the Dumort area.”

“Yes, careful…” Magnus hummed. “Take me with you on your patrols.”

“Magnus…”

“Alexander, you’re already taking the blame for Camille’s death, at least let me be around you to keep you safe.” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. “I will worry otherwise.”

Alec melted under the kiss and closed his eyes. “Okay,” He whispered.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Much to Alec’s chagrin, after dinner, Magnus had insisted to walk along the bridge and even when Alec pointed out how he complained about walking earlier, it did nothing to deter the warlock. And despite his best efforts at steering them both towards quiet parks, Magnus had insisted on walking along the Brooklyn Bridge.

The Brooklyn Bridge was usually noisy and public. Two things Alec disliked but he went along with it. He was humouring the warlock and it definitely wasn’t because he succumbed to the puppy dog eyes once again. Besides, he soon discovered he didn’t mind being outside in such an open space when it was this late into the night. The cars were less, no one was walking by and the city was almost quiet. It was, dare he think it, peaceful.

It was so peaceful, in fact, that he felt like he was floating. Wherein he had no problems and everything was just… perfect. The amount of bliss he was feeling was making him uncomfortable by its unfamiliarity so much so that Alec found himself shifting nervously from side to side even as he tried to relax and just be in the moment.

It didn’t help that the moon was bathing the gorgeous warlock beside him in a warm glow making him look even more ethereal than usual. Magnus was truly beautiful. He was shimmering _just so_ and his outfit was, as usual, amazing to touch and accentuated the curves of the warlock’s fit body perfectly.

Alec sighed rather dreamily and uncharacteristically, wondering if he gave Magnus the same sense of peace. It would be nice if he did but he was… but just Alec.

Magnus reached out to sling an arm around his shoulder, smirking when he shivered at the touch. Alec tried valiantly not to glare at that.

“Alexander, is something bothering you?”

Alec frowned, meeting the warlock’s eyes. “Everything’s so _perfect_ with you. I feel so peaceful. And I’ve done nothing to deserve it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I want to offer back even just a fraction of what you do for me. To do my best to earn the right.”

_“Maybe your mother is right; your best isn’t good enough!” Jace shouted._

“I might fail but I hope my endeavours are enough.” Alec finished, finding a spark of hope in himself to smile slightly. He had been all sorts of rude and ungrateful and dismissive to Magnus in the beginning. To be with him now… Having him show up at the wedding had been stupefying.

It was exhilarating. Akin to solving the hardest riddle or finishing a puzzle the size of the earth. Like the Raziel himself had been shouting at Alec to read the signs and finally just shoved it in his face from frustration.

Now, he needed to soothe all the pain and hurt his mistakes had made on this beautiful warlock. Prove to himself and everyone else – especially Magnus, that he was worthy of the warlock’s attention.

How long ago was it since he gave up truly appeasing and satisfying his parents? They never saw him or what he did for them. Always, always they talked about Jace and his achievements. Never once did they mention his contribution to anything or how much he did to control his siblings and the Institute. Not ever was his efforts at taking in everyone’s desires into consideration without a care for his own acknowledged.

And how recent was it that he finally accepted that his parents’ approval would never happen – something he knew all along? Ever since Jace arrived in all his greatness and outward perfection, his parents didn’t look at him any longer. And why should they when they finally got the golden child they wanted?

The first time he defied orders was due to an outburst of frustration and he immediately went to Magnus’. Sure, Jace had called informing that the warlock needed him but –

_“I’m glad you and Jace are okay now.” Clary stepped closer to him, sincerity pouring out of her._

_Despite how much he disliked her, Alec could appreciate that she was a much more decent human being compared to Jace. Love didn’t make a person blind. Or maybe it did but the blinding effects had long since disappeared. Maybe if his love was returned even just once, he would still be blind. “I didn’t do this for Jace.”_

_Clary smiled, equal parts proud and darkly delighted._

_Alec felt the beginnings of appreciation for her. If it was Jace standing before him, he would have just heedlessly brushed it off. His sister would probably praise him but tease him for it. Clary… Clary was something else. He could see it in her eyes and her smile; Clary was happy for him as if his personal triumph of breaking out from his controlled lifestyle was_ her _personal triumph._

_The unrestrained acceptance… it felt good._

– he didn’t go for Jace. In truth, he had been so pumped with adrenaline and as soon as he left the Institute, all he could think about was Magnus. The restraints he put on himself had snapped for a few hours and he just wanted what he couldn’t have.

Well, that was in the past. He was free to have Magnus now. Alec widened his smile and glanced at the warlock. His smile faltered. The other’s smooth handsome face was frowning. Attractively so. But frowning.

“Alexander,” Magnus manoeuvred them both until they faced each other, Alec leaning on Magnus’ body. Alec took a deep breath to relax his tense body, trying to ignore how good the warlock felt underneath him. “You give me so much by simply being with me. No, shush,” Magnus pressed a long finger on his lips.

Alec hadn’t even been able to open his mouth yet. How did the warlock know he was going to speak?

_“Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly.” Magnus raised his brows briefly._

_Alec took a deep breath. His previous rush of rebellion had rapidly receded and he was left confused, berating himself for putting himself in a position wherein Magnus was close enough to touch. Touch_ again _, his mind reminded helpfully. It did nothing to lift his uneasiness. Only made it worse. Great._

_“Oh, listen Magnus, I… I wish I – I – I – I could – I just… I don’t know what…” He was grasping at straws. Spit it out, Alec. But he didn’t know what to say. How could he begin to explain? Why should he in any case?_

_Magnus lifted a finger to hover over his lips and Alec felt his breath hitch. He looked down at it. Could a finger be captivating? Fuck._

_“I understand.” Magnus stated silkily._

_The finger smoothly moved away and Alec involuntarily smiled. Acceptance. This was acceptance, was it not? He looked down, watching those slender fingers wrap around the glass he held earlier. How he wanted to hold that hand once more._

_“Stay for just one more drink?”_

_That voice was too silky. Alec gazed at the drink critically._

_“And then decide.”_

_He flicked his eyes to meet Magnus’. It had tasted like petrol, Alec remembered. He sobered up but found he couldn’t say no. Fuck, indeed._

Magnus understood him so easily as if the warlock knew him for centuries instead of merely days. He wanted to have that with the warlock. Wanted to understand Magnus just as much.

Alec shuffled closer so their foreheads could touch.

Magnus stretched up to lay a gentle kiss right below Alec's right eye before lowering to have their eyes meet levelly. “When I look into your eyes, it’s like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise… Or the nebula. There’s so much they hold. They make me feel alive.” Alec nestled closer to Magnus’ hand when slender fingers tucked his hair back. “You mean so much to me, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him gently on the cheek. “You have no reason to feel inadequate with me. Never.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec whispered softly, a hesitant smile adorning his face. Wrapped up in Magnus’ embrace, he felt cherished. Something he had never felt before. He could get used to this.

Magnus winked. “Of course, Alexander.”

Alec raised his own hand to intertwine their fingers together and tilted his head to rest on their hands. Without hurrying, he cupped Magnus' nape to draw him in.

Their closed lips met in a sweet and gentle caress that was no less passionate than the first time but ultimately held more meaning to both of them. For a short while, they felt the world shrink until it was simply the both of them and it was glorious and every bit the perfect and peaceful reality Alec had been craving for his whole life.

Magnus pulled away first but stayed close enough that their lips still occasionally brushed against each other, their warm breaths washing over them both. "Alexander." The warlock shifted and pulled out his glitter encased phone, blinding them both when the screen lit up. “I should probably let you go back to the Institute.”

Alec bit his lip. It was late and he probably should. A chuckle escaped him and Magnus raised a brow, an amused smirk quirking his lips. "You're being the responsible one. Would you imagine that." He teased.

Magnus scoffed. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and _–_ ," The warlock pouted petulantly all of a sudden. "I'll have you know, my responsible moments come when I least want them."

Alec grinned happily. "I’ll call.”

“Alright.” Magnus bumped their noses. “I look forward to it.”

Alec surged forward and planted a kiss on the warlock’s lips. “Me too.”

 

*~*~*~*

_If I were the sun and you were the sky, I’d never set._

_I’d hover above the edge of the water waiting for you to shine your stars on me._

_I am brighter when I’m with you._

**Author's Note:**

> First official Malec date done! :) I hope it was sweet.


End file.
